Ib In Wonderland
by Nova Galaxy
Summary: Follow Ib through Wonderland as she falls down the abyss. Ib is now a 14 year old girl, but has no memories of the past. I put many references to the story, please review to help decide what may happen! message me for ideas and please leave comments to help me improve.
1. Falling

A/N: Welcome to my first fancfiction, and first Ib fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling

_"In another moment down went Ib after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."_

* * *

The door opened and little Ib wandered through the doorway with her parents into the white gallery. Running off with her parents permission, she began to look at all the wondrous paintings and sculptures. Each painting seemed to memorize her as she examined each one carefully. It wasn't until she got to a larger one that the quiet atmosphere changed.

The painting was named "... world" unfortunately she didn't know the first word. As she left the hall, Ib noticed a the change in light, and how everything seemed to become even emptier than before. Blue paint dripped from the roof, and letters appeared on the walls. Ib searched through the place, confused and scared. It seemed all like a nightmare.

A light green bunny hopped out from a corner. Its eyes were red, and it looked soft and plush. Without a moment of hesitation, Ib ran after the green rabbit. Not looking back, it jumped into the now open exhibit. The confused girl slowly looked over from the top, and examined the dark hole that the rabbit seemed to leap into. "Abyss of the deep" she read.

Looking down below into it, she felt something push her into the abyss. A silent scream left her throat, as she was quickly silenced by the water that filled her lungs.

Her hands waved uselessly, but she fell at such a miraculous speed. It had seemed thirty pound weights were tied to her feet. As she fell lower and lower, the water began to thicken and became opaque until it seemed like blue paint. She began splashing around in panic, not knowing which ways up or down. Finally gaining a little control, her little arms paddled as fast at they would take her. She then saw the bright surface.

* * *

A/N (IMPORTANT!): Should Garry be Cheshire cat or Mad Hatter?


	2. Eat Me

A/N: Sorry about the short Chapters. They will get longer, and hopefully more entertaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eat Me

_"My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that."_

* * *

Her head reached the surface and grabbed onto the ledge, coughing up water. Her white blouse and red skirt had disappeared and she was now wearing a bright red dress, white apron, grey knee high socks, and a little red rose in her hair.

The confused girl scanned around the dark gallery. "Hello?" She called out. The only sound she could hear was the plush rabbit's footsteps. Her little black flats tapped as she wandered through the twisted hallway and came to a stop at a pitch black room with several doors and a little painting of a face on the ground. The little green bunny hopped around and went through a small picture of the face, and left through it.

"No wait! I need your he..." Ib's voice trailed off as the door slammed shut.

In the room sat a single table. Looking closer she noticed a small china plate with blue, red, and yellow roses painted delicately on the border. Beside it was a bouquet of pink roses. Sitting neatly on the plate were three macarons; strawberry, vanilla, and blueberry flavored, as well as a note reading

'Eat Me'

Her small hand grabbed the strawberry macaron and took a small bight out of the tiny pink treat. She closed her eyes in satisfaction, and let the sweet flavor melt into her mouth. It was soft and a little crunchy at the same time. She was about to go for another bight when suddenly the treat became too big to hold. Or better yet, she was too small to hold it!

Her little body fell from the table onto the floor. The flower in her hair lost three of its five red petals, and a tremendous pain flowed through her whole body. She lay in shock for a moment, and looked around to see her surroundings. The picture was now normal size, as well as a tiny table a couple feet from her which had something on it, that she couldn't quite make out. The door seemed much more promising.

"Feed me Flower" it groaned eyeing hungrily at my two pedaled rose. She took it off her ear and examined it. Her two tiny fingers plucked off a crimson petal and her whole body washed with overwhelming pain. It felt as if every bone in her body would snap if she moved.

Turning away, she decided to look at the table. There was no way she's give her rose to something that wanted to eat it.

Being so small, she could see every speck of dust on the black ground as she slowly made her way to the small table. A blue Vase on the top next to a letter reading

'Eternal Vase'

She hesitantly grabbed her rose and slowly placed it in the glowing blue water; she didn't want any more pain. Four petals grew on the rose with the contact of the water. Ib clenched her eyes when the pain disappeared from her body and when she opened them; she was much too big for the small table. In fact she became even too big for the room!

Her eyes searched around, but found nothing of her size she could eat or drink.

The only thing that wasn't too small was the big bouquet of pink roses sitting on the white counter. She grabbed it, along with the letter and read:

'Smell me'

She brought the flowers up to her face and smelled in the roses. The sweet aroma filled the air, and she was shrunken to her normal size. She finished off the strawberry macaron, shrinking back to painting size.

The painting happily munched on the bouquet and opened his mouth wide. She went through its mouth, glad that was over.


	3. The Ant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ant

_"I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?"_

* * *

The next room was a very large, green garden. Bugs lined the walls, and there were large doors on both sides of the room. Unfortunately she was only three inches tall. She could hardly reach the doorknob.

An ant on the floor sat in front of her smoking a hookah. The curious girl wandered up to the bug and stared for a moment. The creature was fat, and looked sleepy. It exhaled pink smoke in her face, and she coughed. It was quite a rude Ant.

"Who are you?" It drowsily asked.

She thought for a moment. "I am Ib"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "No you are not."

Confusion spread across her face. "Who said I wasn't?"

"I did"

"How do you know who I am not? Ant?" Ib said exasperated.

"Who's to say I am an Ant?" The bug kept the same flat tone.

"Aren't you?" Ib wondered.

"I am a painting of an ant you see. There is a difference."

Ib saw no point in arguing with the Ant. She turned away to find something else but it stopped her. "What size do you wish to be?" It questioned.

Ib pondered for a moment. "I'm not quite sure. It's not very nice being three inches high i suppose."

"I would say its very nice being three inches high" it argued.

"I'm not used to it I guess."

"Get used to it." The ant began slowly crawling away. "One side will make you bigger, and the other smaller."

'One side of what?' Ib thought. "Of the mushroom." the Ant answered her thoughts as it wandered off.

Looking thoughtfully at the mushrooms, she took a piece of both and took a bight of the right one. She began to shrink, smaller and smaller. Quickly she bit the left one and before she disappeared into thin air, her whole body began to grow until her head hit the roof. She continued to eat the mushrooms until she was of normal size, and realized she had squashed the poor ant.

Searching, she eventually made it out of that sickly green room.


	4. Direction

A/N: Yes this one is short, but all I can say is the next one is worth it. And look at me, giving you two chapters in one day (unless you're reading this from 2015+, then hello from the past!). Anyway, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 4: Direction

_"If you don't know where you are going any road can take you there"_

* * *

A painting named 'Separation' split two hallways apart. The red eyed girl tried to decide which direction to take when something startled her from behind.

A painting of a red cat that wasn't there before appeared. Ib inspected it closely, only blinking for a second to see that the cat had vanished from the painting! The little girl became startled to find that two floating eyes stared at her. She began to stare back at the eyes trying to find an idea what they were doing. A red body of a cat appeared. It had a seductive smile, from cheek to cheek.

"Well hello there" the red feline purred.

"Oh... Hello" Ib answered. "What are you?"

The cat showed fangs as she spoke. "I am the Cat in Red".

'A red cat? How bizarre.'

"It's rude to stare you know. Even at a beautiful figure as myself. Although I'm used to it." The creature disappeared and reappeared leaning on the wall, with a paw on her head, as if in distress. "I'll allow you to ask one simple question."

As Ib looked back and forth through the two hallways. "Which way should I go then?"

"That all depends on what place you'd like to go"

"It doesn't really matter, I just-"

"Then it doesn't matter which direction you take." , Interrupted the red cat.

Ib frowned a little. 'Well that's no help'. She eyed each path carefully. "I suppose I'll go Left then." Ib thought out loud.

As she began walking, the cat called out "try not to interrupt their tea party!". And with that, Ib began wandering through the dark hallway.

* * *

A/N: A/N means authors note.

Well that was pointless…


	5. Tea Time!

Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tea Time!

_"Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."_

* * *

The road was quiet. Minutes after wandering through the hall, loud chatter could be heard as well as laughter.

"That... So? Hehehehe." What was that? She heard a loud voice, but nothing seemed to be replying to it.

" Ahahaha, oh sure... Sometimes. Yeah, yeah". She paused to listen at the door. "Don't see that every day, right? I just ran out you see." The voice paused as if listening to someone. "Oh yes I love it. But it takes a while for sure". Ib peaked through the door to see one man sitting alone "Oh, you too? Oh we certainly get along, don't we?" He paused. "Ohohohoho."

The strange man had a blue top hat with a small blue rose pinned in it. He was tall and slender, and was covered in a long blue, spiky, trench coat. His lavender hair covered one if his electric blue eyes. Ib walked in and watched the man as he talked to himself. "Ohoho. You're really quite entertaining, you know that?" He smiled sweetly. She then noticed the pink dressed creepy doll sitting across from him. "I feel like I could talk to you about my every worry..."

He laughed as if he was told a joke from the pink doll. "Never heard that before, can you give me the details? No, no I won't tell anyone! Your secrets safe with me." Ib watched the insane man talk to himself, and almost felt a sliver of sadness as well as...

Deja vu...

"Waaaa I don't believe it! Are you for real? Cause that's disgusting! Who'd do that to a girl?" His eyes were filled with anger "If I saw that happening, I'd tell them off for sure!". She wandered to him at the table and listened as he sipped his tea, talking to the un-moving plush rabbit. His expression softened and he smiled slightly "Troubled? I know that feeling. You just feel helpless sometimes." He sounded as if he was giving therapy or advice to a friend "You know you can't run away sometimes, but nothing goes well either... Wonder why?" He just keeps talking to himself.

Ib became annoyed, and saddened even more by this man's one sided conversation. She almost felt compassion. "Garry? Why are you talking to yourself?" Ib looked at him. His blue eyes looked up into the small girls Crimson eyes. "How do you know my name?" He wondered.

"Oh, I'm not sure..."

He stood up and looked in her eyes. "Do I know you?"

Ib shook her head side to side. She remembered every person she has met, and a Garry was not on her list. "Why would I know an old man like you?"

"I am not old" He frowned. "I'll have you know I'm..." Garry paused and swallowed. "How old am I?". Ib giggled. 'How could someone not remember a simple number?' The lavender haired man paused as if listening to something, then laid his eyes on Ib and stared in anticipation "Well?"

Ib stared blankly at the man. "Well what?"

"Sit down." Garry smiled, patting a seat beside him. He looked towards the doll and frowned. "Don't be so rude!"

"What did he say?" Wondered Ib, sitting down.

"He said that there's no room for you." He sounded frustrated. He looked towards the doll and laughed. "Ib would you like a macaron?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe we have met before." Garry smiled.

Ib shook her head. "My parents wouldn't allow me to be friends with a man of your age". Although it was true. He seemed very familiar.

Ib stood up after a moment of awkward silence. "I think I should be leaving"

Garry looked sad. "Oh don't go! March was about to tell a story" .Ib thought for a moment. She did love stories. Sitting back down on the chair, she waited for the story to begin". There was a couple minutes of silence, but Garry seemed to be having a riot. He was laughing and agreeing with some things. Finally he looked towards Ib. "Oh isn't he the best at telling stories?"

"Well... Ah, um... It was..." The girl thought for a moment. She didn't want to be rude to him, but she didn't exactly know what to say. "It was funny." Ib smiled sweetly.

Garry nodded. "Will you be going to the queen's game?" He wondered.

"I didn't know there was a game."

"Well I'm not going. It seems the queen tries to take my flower every time I go to visit." He crossed his arms. "Well if you're going, don't let her get your rose. That girl will pull every single pedal off that thing if you anger her."

The girl nodded. "What's the game?"

"Something likes milk puzzles, or drawing." He sighed. "All very childish." He paused "I can't very well leave a girl to wander into danger. No, no. So I'll go with you! Okay?" He stood up from his chair and took Ib's hand.

The two were walking down the hallway in silence, until two eyes appeared in front of them. Garry was startled and he jumped back while screaming "EEEKK!" The cats face appeared and its grin was as wide as Ib ever saw it.

"What are you up to?" The cat meowed.

Garry stood up, dusting himself off. "N-none of your business." He stammered.

"Oh, no?"

"No!"

"Isn't it tea time, you know, ever since you were caught trying to kill time."

Garry sighed "I did no such thing."

"Well according to the queen, you did so."

Ib watched the two argue. 'Garry tried to kill someone?'

"Time was my friend! Why would I ever try to murder him?" Garry snapped.

"The Queen certainly didn't believe you, and now it's always tea time." The cat kept his composure as he argued with ease.

"I'll have you know I was invited."

The grinning cat looked behind Garry to see Ib hiding behind him. "Yes, but I don't think she was." After that, the cat disappeared.

* * *

A/N: What game should Marry be playing? Should it be crocket, milk puzzle, or drawing? I'm not sure….


	6. The Path Ahead

Hey! thanks for the reviews! it really helps me with the story to know that people are reading it, as well as interested in helping out! Thanks so much Nevergonnatelllchu, SomeoneBehindTheShadows, and Rai Laurel for all your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Path ahead

_"And what is the use of a book, thought Ib, without pictures or conversation?"_

* * *

Ib skipped alongside Garry, holding his hand. They wandered through a hallway of books and Ib stared at each one in delight. "You like books, huh?" Garry questioned. The brunet nodded cheerfully and grabbed a book from the shelf. "Me too." He agreed. The two stopped for a while to read. Garry helped Ib read some words as the two sat on the wall next to each other.

Garry mesmerized Ib, as he read each word with ease. She stared into his eyes as they scanned each line of the book. Something about him made her feel safe and secure, almost as if he was her brother. It felt as if she knew him long ago, but whenever she tried to think, darkness clouded any chance of her getting to the memory.

He was reading a book about a girl who fell down a rabbit hole, much the same as Ib and was faced with many challenges and met many new friends. Unfortunately Garry had to close the book after a couple chapters, because he knew the game would end soon.

The two stood up and continued walking hand in hand. "Garry?" Ib paused "were you born here, or did you come here once like me?"

Garry looked in his hands and began thinking to him. "I don't remember." His eyes were filled with sorrow, as if half his life was erased. Ib nodded to herself, knowing not to ask any other questions even though she had many more. "But time doesn't move here, so I never age. I believe I was around twenty last time I checked." Garry added. "But how old are you now? You were nine last I-" Garry stopped moving. Ib looked back.

"What is it?" Ib asked.

Garry shook his head "I thought I remembered something, but now I can't think of a thing. We should be there shortly." He smiled, but turned away with a stern look of confusion.

The two friends walked in silence until they got to a toy box. "This is it." Garry sighed, remembering something. "Lady's first." He extended a hand, and Ib took it, stepping over. "Careful, it's a long fall." He warned; his face filled with worry. His eyes widened as Ib stepped into the toy box. Garry yelled alarmingly "Ib, do-!" But was cut off. Ib began screaming as she fell into blackness, hitting the floor, and getting knocked out.

When she awoke, she was alone, and lost her rose.

She heard voices arguing to her right, and she looked over to see two headless mannequins painting white roses yellow. "Hurry." One muttered. She was quite confused. How could one speak without a mouth?

"I know." The other whispered, painting as fast as it could. Ib stood up and examined the two men, who were wearing black suits, but not wearing pants.

The two mannequins were startled to find a small girl say "excuse me..." They stared at her, or at least she thought they were staring at her. She couldn't tell since they didn't have any heads. "What are you doing?" She wondered.

"Painting flowers." The one on the left stated.

"But why?"

The right one chimed in "well you see we accidentally planted the wrong roses here. The queen wanted yellow roses, and um... Well as you can see these are white." This one's voice was panicked and his speech was too fast to fully comprehend.

Ib didn't quite understand why they had to paint them. "Why couldn't you just plant yellow flowers?" It would make much more sense to do that rather than paint them.

Trumpets sounded and the queen skipped into the room, followed by two bunnies "We don't have time!" One mannequin shrieked. "Our flowers heads will be cut off for sure!" The two men foolishly began flinging paint all over the flowers, not even trying to make it neat anymore. Ib would of gave them some macaron to shrink them, but they didn't have any mouths to eat them with.

"Run, ill cover for you." Ib blurted in a panic, not having any idea how she would do that. The frightened servants ran off in a hurry, leaving Ib to face the queen.

Turning around, Ib thought she would find a tall, big headed, ugly woman, like in the book, but what she found was totally opposite. This queen was short and wore a long green dress with white lace and a blue bow on the collar, and a small gold crown rimmed with yellow roses sitting on her long flowing blonde hair. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as she blinked, and she had the most wonderful smile Ib had ever seen. The brunette wondered why the two servants were so afraid of such a young girl. Her face lit up when she spotted Ib, and she ran into her, taking her hands. "Ib! I'm so glad you're here!"

Ib looked confused at the girl. "Sorry if we've met before. I don't remember you whatsoever."

The blond looked down for a moment and smiled. "We haven't met. I've just heard a lot about you from my cat. My names Mary!"


End file.
